


The “Mother” of Dragons

by supercar207



Series: Trans GOT Girls [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Trans Daenerys, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercar207/pseuds/supercar207
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen, heir to the Seven Kingdoms, was raised as a girl, and grew up to become a brave and dominant woman. But, what if Daenerys is not what she thinks she is? A story based in "A Song of Ice and Fire", and mainly from the TV adaptation "Game of Thrones" Spoilers from season 7





	The “Mother” of Dragons

The “Mother” of Dragons.

Disclaimer: A song of Ice and Fire, its characters and locations belong to George R.R. Martin. The Game of Thrones TV show belongs to HBO.

SPOILER ALERT! 

It was almost 20 years ago. It was in a cold night with storm. The night Daenerys Targaryen was born. Her mother, Rhaella Targaryen, died after giving birth to Dany. But there was a secret in Daenerys Targaryen’s birth. 

Rhaella was in great pain, but she knew that she could stand it. She already had two kids, Rhaegar and Viserys. She knew that this was going to be her last kid. Not only because his husband was dead, but also because she knew that was her time also coming to an end. The maester and the midwife that were with her were doing the best to make her suffer the least. And finally, the baby arrived.  
-It’s a boy, Your Grace! –announced the maester.  
Even if she was happy about her new baby, fear obscured that feeling. A boy, another possible heir to the Throne. The Throne that Robert Baratheon stole. He had already killed her beloved son Rhaegar, who was a better person than anyone she had ever met, and she knew that the Usurper wanted to do the same with the little Viserys, and she couldn’t do anything to protect him but sending him away. But now she had another son. But then, her mind quickly made a plan. She knew that some time ago a maester in the Citadel had discovered a formula to make male bodies change to look feminine.   
So she quickly told the maester –We need to hide my two sons. It’s too late to make it with Viserys, since everyone knows he’s a boy. But we can make everyone believe that I just had a daughter. He will be in danger anyway, but it will be less if Robert Baratheon thinks she is a woman. And everyone needs to believe the same. We can’t tell Viserys, and you will never say it to my son… my daughter. When it comes the time, she needs to take the new potion that turns boys into girls. Please, do that for me! - Rhaella said.  
-I will do as you command, Your Grace. But, the prince… princess needs a name-   
Rhaella smiled and with her last breath she said –Her name will be Daenerys-  
And after that, Viserys and his sister, Daenerys, left Westeros, probably forever and sailed away in the Narrow Sea.

And the time passed, and many things happened to Daenerys. She was sold to Khal Drogo, who considered her a great gift, since women with penises were considered very rare and special in the dothraki culture. Jorah Mormont, who was protecting Daenerys and was deeply in love with her, lied in his letters, making everyone, including Drogo, his khalasar, Viserys and even Daenerys believe that she was pregnant. He made that because he thought that Robert wouldn’t dare to kill a pregnant girl, but he was proven wrong. She was given another potion, which caused the effects of pregnancy, to make it believable. Viserys was killed because of his own stupidity, so Daenerys was finally free and happy.   
Until Drogo was wounded and, even if Daenerys and Mirri Maz Duur, a woman that promised to cure him, tried as much as possible to save him, it was useless. Drogo was going to die, but Daenerys really wanted him to survive, so she made a deal with Mirri. But only death can pay for live. Not only Drogo’s horse and some of the people of the khalasar died, but Daenerys was left completely sterile, making her testicles hurt so much that she thought she was going to give birth to Rhaego, her son. And Jorah, to keep on with the lie, told her that Thaego was born dead. And also, Drogo was alive again, but he wasn’t really there. And she, with the worst pain she had ever felt in her heart, killed her beloved husband, this time forever. And after that, she burned her husband, along with Mirri Maz Duur and the three dragon eggs thas Ilyrio Mopatis gave her as a wedding present. And after that, Daenerys Targaryen was reborn, as the Mother of Dragons.

It had been years since that happened. Daenerys had new allies now, some old allies were gone, but no one could ever replace Drogo. Daario was a nice companion and he gave her the pleasure she often dreaded for, but she never loved him. Irri was lovely and sexy, and certainly was great at sex, but it just wasn’t what she wanted. Jorah was a great and loyal man, and Ellaria Sand and Asha Greyjoy were sexy and nice persons, but they just weren’t Drogo. She felt that she would never love someone as much as she loved Drogo. 

Then she met Jon Snow.  
He was very different than any person she had ever known. But that attracted her a lot. He was brave, good-looking, soft-spoken, although not very clever. And before she realized about it, they were in the same chamber in a ship. But something happened when Daenerys took off her clothes.

“Wait! You… you’re like my sister Sansa!

Daenerys thought that was a really strange comment “Have you seen your sister naked?! Or why you say that?”

“You have a penis! You were born as a man, just like Sansa!”

“No, I’m not a man! I’m a woman; I have always been a woman! Some women have penises, but they were born that way!”

“No. I know it perfectly! You were born as male but probably you were raised as a girl! My sister Sansa decided to change her body with the help of maester Luwin and the agreement of my father and lady Catelyn, but she was a different case from yours! But anyway, you were born male!”

“But I… I got pregnant!”

“Probably they gave you another potion. I heard that lady Catelyn said that her sister used that to keep lactating to feed her son!”  
Daenerys mind was a mess, she felt really confused. That thing that Jon said was true? She was born male? But then, Jon Snow got near to her.

“Male or not, you’re now a beautiful queen, and that’s all that matters” and then he kissed her, and Daenerys felt that her part down there was getting big. 

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry. I can’t control that”

“I know, in fact, no one can control it. But I know a way to make it go down again. I never thought I would make this, but I can make an exception, my Queen” Jon said before going down to Daenerys’ part.  
Daenerys had never experienced something like that. And definitely, she wanted to experience it a lot of times. Drogo never gave pleasure to that part of Daenerys’ body and Daario only tried it once and after that he never dared to do it again. But no one did it the way Jon Snow did. With his mouth.   
Jon felt really awkward at the beginning, because Daenerys’ taste was way different than Ygritte’s but after a while, he started liking it. And then, their bond just became stronger, after a night of passion, sex and revelations.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Supercar207 here! I hope you liked this story. I know it's a pretty weird one but I really wanted to write this. I also have other stories like this involving Sansa, Tommen and Renly. If you want to read them leave a comment or Kudos! I really appreciate it. If you leave hate comments about how my story makes no sense... well, yeah, in the historic context it doesn't makes sense, but, come on! If you can accept dragons and ice zzombies you can accept this!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
